<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>тернии by Elunka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601300">тернии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka'>Elunka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, M/M, Out of Character, Resolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Окружающие твердят об этом детям с младенчества, чтобы те не пугались скручивающего, тянущего к земле чувства в груди и желудке. Понимающе объясняют, когда малыши становятся старше, что ничего хорошего в этом нет, но это какая-никакая связь с их парой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>тернии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>работа есть на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/6655616">фикбуке</a> (22.03.2018)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окружающие твердят об этом детям с младенчества, чтобы те не пугались скручивающего, тянущего к земле чувства в груди и желудке. Понимающе объясняют, когда малыши становятся старше, что ничего хорошего в этом нет, но это какая-никакая связь с их парой. Чангюн ничего толком не ощущает до определенного момента, но родители успокаивают — до встречи контакт слабый, да и расстояние часто играет в этом большую роль. Наверное, его соулмейт очень далеко, думает кроха Им.</p><p>В двенадцать лет он испытывает на себе отрицательный побочный эффект подобного вида связи: он почти не пугается, когда на него кидается огромная псина и с силой вгрызается в левую ногу чуть выше колена. Ему больно, дико больно, да, но практически не страшно. Впоследствии он обсуждает это с отцом, и они вместе решают, что его соулмейт забрал на себя большую часть эмоции, и Чангюну искренне жаль — его паре наверняка пришлось несладко.</p><p>А еще его пара сама по себе, кажется, живет довольно спокойно, потому что вплоть до семнадцати лет паренек не испытывает толком того самого ощущения опасности, про которое так много говорят вокруг. Но потом мир сотрясает серия ужасающих событий, причина которым одна — кайдзю. Естественно, тогда это был просто двухсотметровый страшный монстр, уже позже получивший имя.</p><p>Чангюн с семьей в тот год жил в Массачусетсе, поэтому почти не ощутил того, что пережили, к примеру, жители Юго-Восточной Азии: землетрясения, наводнения, паника – особенно в период второго инцидента, когда кайдзю разрушал Манилу. Но в полной мере он тогда испытал опасность, грозившую его соулмейту, — на протяжении долгих дней его мучала свернувшаяся в желудке боль и тупая мигрень, а затем и их отголоски в следующие несколько недель. Филиппинам тогда пришлось нелегко, поэтому Им хотя бы примерно вычислил, где искать.</p><p>По достижении двадцати одного года парень вместе с матерью (отца вызвали туда еще после Треспассера — сразу, как было восстановлено транспортное сообщение) возвращается на родину, не доучившись в вузе. Старший Им пристраивает его в своей лаборатории — дополнительная пара рук никогда не помешает, и Чангюн помогает ему, в чем может, а там, где не хватает навыка или знаний, — смотрит и учится.</p><p>Часть команды вплотную занимается изучением монстров: там работают и Имы – Чангюн буквально может почувствовать, как прикипает к этой вонючей синей рутине среди доставшихся им останков; другая часть отвечает за разработку роботов-спасителей, также известных как егеря: дизайн, функционал, оружие и так далее. Чангюн не вникал, когда один из механиков без остановки вываливал на него гигабайты информации за обедом, — ему все же биология ближе. Механика зовут Минхек, как он успевает уловить в начале чужого монолога, и парень думает, что порой друзей заводить не так уж и сложно.</p><p>Он даже привыкает к всполошенным визгам старшего каждый раз, когда к ним в лабораторию заглядывают или даже просто проходят мимо в коридорах/в столовой пилоты. До тех самых пор, пока из Гонконга не возвращаются двое проходивших там обучение и тренировки парней. Минхек пялится на них в столовой, стараясь подсесть ближе, чтобы слушать рассказы, но вокруг молодых пилотов и без этого толпа. Чангюн молча поглощает обед, пытаясь представить, что те испытывают в момент дрифта. Ему интересно, но не настолько, чтобы спрашивать — даже у хена.</p><p>Через несколько дней новенькие приходят в лабораторию знакомиться, и, ясное дело, Минхек в первых рядах — кланяется, представляясь (Чангюн видит, как тот еле сдерживается, чтобы не завопить от счастья — он же стоит перед живыми пилотами!), краснеет, когда юноши кланяются в ответ.</p><p>Как потом пересказывает старший, их зовут Сон Ганхи и Ли Чжухон — они будут работать на Нова Гиперион, только построенном егере, первом, созданном Кореей. Минхек участвовал в разработке ее интерфейса. Достижение, которым нужно гордиться, но Им больше любуется младшим пилотом: у того смешные маленькие глаза и круглые щеки, а еще губы в форме сердца и прелестная ямочка на щеке. Тот иногда поглядывает в ответ, но быстро отводит взгляд, когда понимает, что его поймали.</p><p>Через несколько месяцев Чангюн просыпается ночью по общей тревоге: очередная активность Разлома. Спустя пару минут следует сообщение об еще одном кайдзю. Это первая миссия Новы, и парень хочет отправиться в общий зал, чтобы следить за происходящим вместе с половиной базы и Минхеком, но желудок туго сжимается, а голову прошибает болью. Он еле доползает до ванной, чтобы там лечь на прохладный кафель и так и остаться до утра. Вернувшийся Минхек радостно вещает, что пилоты отлично справились, а Им в ответ давит слабую улыбку и чувствует, как скрученные спазмами мышцы начинает отпускать. Опасность миновала. Весь оставшийся день он отлеживается в постели, предварительно отпросившись у отца.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру он решается настороженно загуглить новости Филиппин. Ничего особо серьезного не всплывает, поэтому единственной версией Чангюна становится та, по которой опасность касалась лишь его соулмейта и, возможно, его окружения — какое-то нападение, авария или еще что. Если доверять связи, сейчас с ним или ней все должно быть в порядке, поэтому Им все-таки выдыхает, немного успокоившись. Он недолго размышляет о том, что отдача была сильнее, чем в прошлые пару раз и почти идеально, как ни странно, совпала с нападением кайдзю, но через некоторое время засыпает, вымотанный утренними событиями.</p><p>Проходит неделя, когда в, кажется, нескончаемой болтовне друга юноша выхватывает знакомые (наконец-то) слова.</p><p>- Погоди, что?</p><p>Минхек чуть притормаживает в своем монологе и повторяет, взмахнув вилкой с нанизанным на нее кусочком курицы:</p><p>- Вживую видели, представляешь? Мне Хосок рассказал, как они собрались посидеть после последнего кайдзю, и Ганхи чуть перебрал, а потом начал всех пугать. Рассказывал, что в егере сидеть или на базе не страшно, страшно под лапищу монстру попасть — причем буквально.</p><p>Чангюн поднимает брови, показывая, что внимательно слушает, и даже пододвигается чуточку ближе. Неужели?..</p><p>- Говорил, что ему с Чжухоном довелось однажды: Хундун их чуть не пришиб. Помнишь его? Всего через полгода после Треспассера выполз, сучонок! Ну и досталось же тогда Маниле... Не Сан-Франциско, конечно, но тоже жесткач — в то время ведь егерей еще и в проекте не было!</p><p>Им активно кивает, соглашаясь, и даже слушает еще немного, но хен перескакивает на другую тему, и Чангюн погружается в собственные мысли. Может ли это быть простым совпадением?.. Однако связь будто стала крепче, показывая, что пара где-то рядом, так мог ли ей быть кто-то из пилотов Новы? С одними предположениями далеко не уйдешь.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру Чангюн, пораздумав, решается на расспросы, и его целью становится Ганхи-хен: Им подкрадывается, пока тот в кои-то веки ужинает в одиночестве, молчаливо подсаживается и просто ест рядом. Пилот, окинув младшего прищуренным взглядом, ничего не говорит. Он не жадный, пускай в столь позднее время свободных мест в столовой довольно много.</p><p>Такие манипуляции Чангюн проворачивает и следующие пару дней, каждый раз удивляясь, что рядом нет Чжухона. Когда он наконец набирается смелости раскрыть рот, Ганхи его опережает:</p><p>- Это было десять лет назад.</p><p>Им испуганно вдыхает и забывает, как выдыхать, а рука сама тянется к скрытому шраму на бедре. Пилот замечает, и его взгляд светлеет, а уголок губ дергается. Он возвращает взгляд к тарелке, а Чангюн молча слушает:</p><p>- Сходится, надо же, — еле слышно бормочет тот. — Ты подростком в западном полушарии жил, да? Иначе раньше и больше чувствовать друг друга начали бы. А так Чжухона только в 2008 пробило — было неприятно. Не беспокоит?</p><p>Чангюн отрицательно машет головой.</p><p>- Ну и ладно. Натерпелись вы. Он в спортзале сейчас. Только ты аккуратнее, он, э... все еще в сомнениях? Ты же, выходит, пай-мальчик, с твоей стороны не так часто сигналит, — юноша только хочет спросить, откуда у старшего столько информации, как тот снова его перебивает: — Дрифт, мелкий. Полный доступ в мысли и воспоминания друг друга. Тебе стоит немного внимательнее слушать своего друга, он не только для шпиона находка.</p><p>Сон складывает грязную посуду на поднос и, поднявшись, оставляет Чангюна одного. Тот, оперевшись локтями на прохладную поверхность стола, напряженно думает. Стоит ли ему пойти поговорить с Чжухоном прямо сейчас? Или, может, повременить до утра и заодно посоветоваться с Минхек-хеном?</p><p>Черт.</p><p>Плевать, думает Им, вставая. Он чуть ли не бегом добирается до лифтов и все время, пока спускается к спортзалу, не может не притоптывать ногой в нетерпении. Заваливается внутрь он уже чуть запыхавшись и слегка прихрамывая на левую ногу. Чжухон-хен на беговой дорожке, но он замечает его в зеркале во всю стену и быстро останавливает тренажер, а сам спускается на пол, попутно вытаскивая наушники из ушей. Чангюн отвешивает приветственный поклон, но вымолвить хоть слово он пока не в силах, поэтому просто-напросто тянет руку и берет ладонь Ли в свою, тут же чувствуя всплеск энергии.</p><p>Оба сразу понимают, что это, — связь максимально раскрывается, словно резко отпустили сжатую пружину. Подняв взгляд, Чангюн видит, что хен прикрыл глаза и слабо улыбается, а следом слышит его голос:</p><p>- А я уж думал, что тебя невозможно будет найти... Чертов везунчик, — трепет ресниц и взгляд глаза в глаза, — вечно в безопасности.</p><p>Им жмурится, а затем выдыхает:</p><p>- Зато ты... — глубокий вдох, — еще потреплешь мне нервы.</p><p>Спустя мгновение над базой разносится вой сирены и по общей связи передают: «Пилотов Ли Чжухона и Сон Ганхи просят пройти в центр управления». Чангюн нехотя отпускает своего соулмейта и лишь надеется, что в этот раз им попался кайдзю низкой категории.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>